PECADO ORIGINAL
by justcassy
Summary: House está no hospital Psiquiátrico, onde todas as pessoas são 'diferentes', e precisa de ajuda para manter sua sanidade. Spoilers da Sexta temporada à frente, pessoas....
1. Insanidade

**PECADO ORIGINAL**

_Capítulo 1 - Insanidade_

_AUTORA: CASSY_

_CENSURA: NC-17_

_RESUMO: O QUE EU GOSTARIA QUE ACONTECESSE NO SEASON 6...MISTURADO COM CENAS PICANTES , bem picantes HEHEHEH._

_Direitos Autorais: House, Cuddy e cia não são meus...infelizmente, mas isso não siginifica que não posso me divertir um pouco com eles e fazê-los se divertir tbm!_

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO MAYFIELD**

Ele estava deitado naquela cama desconfortável que mal acomodava seu corpo, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, pensativo. Já havia se passado 4 semanas desde que House decidira se internar naquela clínica, e não houve um dia sequer que ele não tenha se arrependido disso. Desanimado com mais um dia naquele lugar, ele se levantou da cama e caminhou lentamente em direção à única e pequena janela com grades que havia no quarto. Ele olhou para o jardim do lado de fora, e tentou imaginar por alguns segundos que aquilo tudo era apenas um pesadelo.

- Eu estou preso aqui...o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Exclamou House, apertando as mãos contra a grade da janela.

- Quer que eu enumere para você, House? Disse ela, com suavidade na voz.

Quando House se virou para olhá-la, seus olhos brilharam de medo e ansiedade, ela usava um vestido vermelho, os cabelos soltos e rebeldes caindo sobre seus ombros, Cuddy estava linda, e ele não pode deixar de notar isso.

- Você não é real....vá embora. Pediu ele, concentrando-se em apertar novamente as grades da janela.

- Como você pode ter certeza de que eu não sou real se você em ao menos...me tocou...Retrucou ela, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de House.

A figura de Cuddy era muito real na mente de House, ele podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, seu perfume, sua respiração...tão próxima! O coração de House disparou naquele momento, mas ele não podia se entregar a mais uma alucinação, precisava recobrar a sanidade, por maior que fosse a vontade de se entregar à loucura, e a Cuddy. Ele não teve outra alternativa senão gritar por ajuda.

- Ei, alguém me ajude! Por favor! Gritava ele, batendo na porta.

Um dos enfermeiros do hospital abriu a porta rapidamente e se deparou com House sentado sobre a cama, com tremores por todo o corpo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Chame o meu psiquiatra, agora, eu preciso vê-lo, agora! Ordenou House.

**PRINCETON HOSPITAL**

Cuddy estava ensaiando sua entrada na sala de Wilson há vários minutos. Ela andava de um lado para o outro na porta da sala, segurando um clipe de papel entre os dedos, quando finalmente decidiu abrir a porta. Ela e Wilson tomaram a decisão no mesmo instante e acabaram se trombando na porta.

- Cuddy, me desculpe, o que você está fazendo aqui? Questionou Wilson, curioso.

- Eu...bem...eu...Tentava falar Cuddy.

- Já entendi, quer saber se eu tenho noticias do House? Disse o oncologista.

- Do House? Não...eu só queria saber se você...teve notícias do House, tudo bem eu admito. Afirmou Cuddy envergonhada.

Wilson começou a sorrir diante do jeito de Cuddy, e teve certeza de que ela estava tão preocupada quanto ele em relação ao amigo.

- Na verdade eu acabei de receber uma ligação do psquiatra da clínica, e me parece que o House não está muito bem. Você quer ir comigo visitá-lo? Perguntou Wilson.

- Visitá-lo? Agora? Questionou Cuddy, incrédula.

- Pegue seu casaco e vamos embora. Avisou Wilson.

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIATRICO MAYFIELD**

House estava sentado no piano da sala, junto com vários habitantes do asilo, tocando apenas com a mão direita quando seu psiquiatra se aproximou.

- Dr. House, temos visitas para você hoje. Avisou Dr. Craig.

- Eu não quero ver ninguém...Retrucou House, que continuou sem olhar para trás.

- São seus amigos, tenho certeza que você vai gostar de recebê-los.

Assim que House se virou, notou a presença de Wilson e abriu um leve sorriso para o amigo, mas atrás dele, lá estava ela, sua alucinação, mais uma vez. Assim que a viu, House se assustou novamente, levantou-se do piano e caminhou para o lado oposto a Wilson e Cuddy.

- Vá embora, eu já disse que não quero ver você! Exclamou House, olhando na direção de Cuddy.

- House, está tudo bem? Questionou Wilson, tentando se aproximar do amigo.

- Wilson, você está vendo ela, ou eu estou alucinando? Perguntou House.

- Ela está aqui, House, em carne e osso e preocupada com você. Afirmou Wilson.

- Vá embora, eu não quero você aqui. Avisou House, novamente se voltando para Cuddy.

Entristecida com a revolta de House, Cuddy deu as costas, e ensaiou sua saída para o corredor.

- Vou te esperar no carro, Wilson. Avisou ela, antes de sair em disparada.

- Porque você fez isso, House? Ela só estava preocupada com você. Contou Wilson.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém sinta pena de mim! Muito menos ela...

- Porque você tem que ser tão cabeça-dura? Questionou Wilson.

- E porque você tem que ser tão irritante? Retrucou House.

Enquanto Cuddy caminhava pelos corredores do Hospital, Dr Craig a alcançou.

- Dra. Cuddy, por favor eu preciso falar com você! Exclamou o Psiquiatra.

Cuddy parou no mesmo instante e se virou para ouvir o que o médico tinha a dizer.

- Podemos conversar na minha sala? Pediu Dr. Craig.

A sala do psiquiatra ficava no final de um assombroso corredor do hospital, por mais que eles andassem parecia que nunca chegariam até lá. Assim que Dr. Craig fechou a porta atrás de si, Cuddy sentou-se, preocupada com o tom da conversa.

- Dra. Cuddy, acredito que o Dr. House se encontra numa luta diária para separar a realidade e a imaginação, ele não consegue encarar a realidade e você poderia nos ajudar nesse aspecto. Contou o Psiquiatra.

- Vá direto ao ponto, Dr. Craig, por favor. Pediu Cuddy.

- Eu gostaria que você visitasse o Dr. House com mais frequência, sem que ele soubesse...Disse Craig.

- Você quer que eu faça parte de um jogo para enganar o House? Questionou ela, incrédula.

- Não exatamente Dra Cuddy, tudo que eu quero é fazê-lo distinguir entre o que é realidade e ficção e já que você é o único elo entre o real e a imaginação dele, acho que seria uma ótima forma de tentar trazê-lo de volta. Você o quer de volta não é mesmo? Perguntou Craig, curioso sobre a reação dela.

Cuddy parou por um instante, e da janela da sala do psiquiatra pôde avistar House sentado no jardim, com o olhar perdido e triste...naquele momento ela concluiu que essa era a única opção para tê-lo de volta em seu hospital, e em sua vida.

- O que você quer exatamente que eu faça? Questionou ela, sem tirar os olhos de House, através da janela.

- Aproxime-se dele, deixe-o acreditar que você é apenas uma alucinação...é o único jeito de trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Afirmou o médico.

Várias horas se passaram e já anoitecia, enquanto House permanecia sentado no banco do jardim da clínica, pensativo.

- Psiu, você aí, manco, não vai entrar não? Já está ficando frio aqui, e vão servir a gororoba de sempre daqui a pouco....Disse um dos moradores do asilo, sentando ao lado de House.

- Já vou...me deixe em paz. Pediu House.

- Ei, manco, aquela mulher que veio ver você hoje....muito bonita...eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher daquelas antes, posso ficar com ela, hein, posso fazer muitas coisas com ela, espere só até ela voltar! Dizia o doente mental.

Ao ouvir as palavras do companheiro de asilo, House perdeu as estribeiras, levantou-se e puxou o homem, muito menor que ele, pela gola, jogando-o no chão em seguida.

- Fique longe dela, entendeu...ela não é para o seu bico, você é louco! Gritou House.

- Nem para o seu, você também é louco, esqueceu? Retrucou o jovem.

Os dois homens travaram uma luta pelo chão do jardim, chamando a atenção de todos os moradores da clínica que ficaram incitando a briga. Em questão de minutos, os enfermeiros se aproximaram para separar a dupla.

- Ei vocês dois, parem com isso! Exclamou Igor, o enfermeiro negro de 2 metros de altura.

House e o jovem morador do asilo foram separados e levados para dentro da clínica, onde a punição aconteceria muito antes do esperado. Cada um deles foi condenado a passar 2 dias no quarto fechado, sem ver a luz do dia.

O tempo parecia não passar enquanto ele estava trancado naquele quarto. House permaneceu deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e para as paredes mofadas. Ele não conseguia entender como havia acabado daquele jeito, e só conseguia pensar em escapar dali, afinal ele era Gregory House, o brilhante infectologista, não era como as mentes doentias que habitavam aquele lugar horrendo. Pegou uma bola de tênis que guardava no bolso da calça e começou a jogá-la contra a parede, ouvindo um eco do outro lado na parede, como se alguém respondesse às suas batidas, no quarto ao lado.

- Tem alguém aí? Gritou House, sem obter resposta.

- Eu estou ficando mais louco do que imaginava...Observou House, enquanto jogava novamente a bola contra a parede.

Mais uma vez ele ouviu uma batida na parede, em resposta.

- Quem está aí? Perguntou House novamente, preocupado em estar tendo mais uma alucinação.

Antes que ele pudesse obter resposta, a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Dr. House, eu trouxe o jantar. Disse a enfermeira Kelly, demonstrando mais dedicação do que deveria.

- Deixe aí. Respondeu ele, friamente.

- Você está bem? Me contaram que você se meteu numa briga, te machucaram? Questionou Kelly, aproximando-se de House para tocar o hematoma em sua face.

Ele segurou as mãos de Kelly, antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo.

- Saia daqui, eu quero ficar sozinho! Exclamou ele.

Assustada, a enfermeira saiu do quarto rapidamente, deixando-o novamente sozinho.

Gregory House fechou os olhos e acabou cochilando por alguns instantes, e no momento em que abriu os olhos, percebeu que não estava mais sozinho naquele quarto escuro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Questionou ele, virando-se na cama ao sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Achou que iria se livrar de mim? Respondeu uma voz feminina.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**


	2. Perdendo o Controle

_**Capítulo 2 - Perdendo o controle**_

_**Censura: NC-17**_

_**Gracias às minhas betas queridas Kah e Tha ( olha q dupla sertaneja ) hahaha sem vcs não teria fic alguma!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield**_

- Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, House, eu sei que você precisa de mim. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Você não está aqui...eu sei que isso não é real. Repetia ele a si mesmo, de olhos fechados, tentando com todas as forças não sucumbir ao desejo por ela.

- Sim, eu estou aqui, abra os olhos e veja que eu sou real. Dizia ela.

Cuddy pegou uma das mãos de House e a levou ao seu rosto, fazendo-o tocá-la. Ao sentir a suavidade da pele dela sob suas mãos, ele não pôde mais se controlar. House já não se importava se quilo era ou não uma alucinação, a única coisa que importava era que ela estava ali, e ele precisava dela. House a puxou para a cama e deitou-se sobre ela.

- Cuddy...

- Shiii, não é hora de conversar. Pediu ela.

- Porque você tem que estar na minha cabeça, todas as horas do dia? Questionou ele.

- Porque você me quer, me deseja todas as horas do dia. Respondeu ela.

- Não seja tão egocêntrica, Lisa Cuddy. Disse ele, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que foi parar naquele lugar, enquanto apertava as mãos contra as dela, na cabeceira da cama.

- Eu não sou egocêntrica, sou realista. Afirmou ela, retribuindo o sorriso.

- E você? Questionou ele, curioso.

- O que? Quer que eu diga que também penso em você todas as horas do dia? Isso seria uma grande mentira... Respondeu ela, categoricamente.

Frustrado, House soltou as mãos dela, levemente, sem mover seu corpo sobre o dela.

- O dia tem apenas 24 horas, e eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar pensando em você, talvez se o dia tivesse 30 horas, eu poderia perder 30 min pensando em você...Brincou ela.

- Trinta minutos? Questionou ele, incrédulo.

-Que foi achou pouco? Retrucou ela, sorrindo maleficamente para ele.

- Sua... sua...mentirosa! Exclamou ele, apertando ainda mais o corpo contra o dela.

- Se o dia tivesse 30 horas... eu poderia passar 12 horas por dia brigando com você, 2 horas desabafando com o Wilson sobre você, 1 hora com raiva de você. Contou ela.

- E quanto às 15 horas restantes? Perguntou ele, em tom sarcástico.

- Oras, em 15 horas eu poderia trabalhar, cuidar da Rachel, e....

- E? Sobrariam alguns minutos para você perder, comigo? Provocou ele, passando a barba sobre o pescoço dela.

- Alguns... exatamente de quantos minutos você precisa? Perguntou ela.

- Você me diz, de quantos minutos você precisa? Disse House.

- Eu sou uma mulher muito ocupada... Disse ela ofegante, ao sentir os lábios dele percorrendo sua clavícula.

- Então, mulher ocupada, quantos minutos eu tenho para satisfazer você?

- Depende da sua eficiência. Respondeu ela, cravando as unhas sobre as costas de House, por baixo da blusa que ele usava.

- Eu sou um empregado muito eficiente, quando eu quero ser... mas quando se trata em satisfazer minha chefe, eu posso demorar um pouco mais...Sussurrou ele, passando os lábios pelo decote que ela usava.

- House, preste menos atenção no tempo e mais atenção ao meu corpo, ok? Ordenou Cuddy.

- Sim senhora. Respondeu ele.

Ele estava tão perdido em suas fantasias, que nem sequer percebeu quando a porta do quarto se fechou, alguns minutos depois.

_**Princeton Hospital **_

Na manhã seguinte, Cuddy havia se atrasado para chegar ao hospital, e Wilson a esperava em sua sala.

- O que houve? Pensei que você não viesse mais. Afirmou o oncologista.

- Me desculpe Wilson, eu tive uns... contratempos ontem a noite. Contou ela, envergonhada.

- A Rachel está bem? Perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Sim, ela está ótima. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Então? O que aconteceu?

- Ah, não posso conversar agora, tenho que preencher umas papeladas antes da nossa reunião, me desculpe de novo Wilson. Disse ela, desconversando.

- Não pense que acabamos a conversa Cuddy, depois da reunião para eleger o novo chefe do departamento de diagnósticos você não me escapa.

Assim que Wilson deixou a sala de Cuddy, ela jogou os papéis sobre a mesa e deixou o corpo cansado cair sobre a cadeira, aliviada.

- O que eu faço agora? Perguntou ela, sem que ninguém a escutasse.

**Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield**

House acordou com a claridade batendo em seu rosto e logo abriu um sorriso, ao lembrar do acontecido na noite anterior. Tudo parecia real, dolorosamente real. Assim que ele se levantou, sentiu suas costas arderem, e ao passar as mãos, sentiu as marcas das unhas de Cuddy cravadas em sua pele.

- Ela esteve aqui... eu não estava alucinando! Exclamou ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Dr. House, você já pode sair do 'castigo'. Avisou a enfermeira Kelly, abrindo a porta.

- Mas ainda não se passaram os 2 dias. certo? Questionou ele, confuso.

- Não, mas você foi liberado por bom comportamento. Disse ela, fitando-o, descaradamente.

Desde o primeiro dia naquele hospital House havia percebido que a enfermeira tinha um grande interesse nele, por algum tempo ele chegou a ter asco só de pensar no assunto. Ela era quase 20 anos mais jovem que ele, e não fazia seu tipo de mulher. Mas naquele dia, House concluiu que poderia tirar muito proveito desse interesse.

- Dr. Craig está esperando você no jardim, ele quer conversar. Contou ela.

- Obrigado. Disse ele, pela primeira vez tratando-a com respeito.

- Você está bem? Os machucados estão doendo? Questionou ela, preocupada.

House sorriu ao lembrar dos novos machucados em suas costas.

- São apenas as marcas da paixão. Afirmou ele, saindo pela porta e deixando-a para trás.

Kelly retribuiu o sorriso, e ao notar que ele estava fora de alcance, passou as mãos pelo travesseiro de House, e o levou em direção ao seu rosto, sentindo o cheiro dele na maciez do lençol.

- Marcas da paixão... Repetiu ela.

A perna de House doía mais que o habitual, ele já estava sem Vicodin há várias semanas, e estava começado a aprender a viver com a dor, mas os 'exercícios noturnos' que ele e Cuddy haviam praticado na noite anterior haviam exigido demais dele. Ele mancou o mais rápido que conseguia, em direção ao jardim. Se ancorou no primeiro banco que avistou, e sentou-se nele. Dr. Craig avistou o paciente e caminhou em direção a ele.

- Como vai a perna? Perguntou o psiquiatra.

- Dolorida. Respondeu House, esfregando sua perna.

- Espero que seu comportamento de ontem não se repita, Dr House, senão vou ser obrigado a tomar atitudes que você não iria gostar.

- O que vai fazer? Me trancar de novo num quarto escuro? Me deixar sem comer essa droga de comida do hospital? Vai me fazer dividir o quarto com o maníaco do parque?

- Claro que não...eu tenho outros planos para você.

**Sala de Música **

Acompanhado pelo Dr. Craig, House chegou de cadeira de rodas à sala.

- Bom dia companheiros...aqui está o seu novo professor de música, Dr. o psiquiatra.

- Você está brincando? Questionou House, enfurecido.

- Claro que não, eu tirei você do castigo, com essa condição, você vai ensinar tudo que sabe de música a todos aqui presentes. Afirmou Craig.

House olhava para todos os pacientes do hospital, cada um segurando um instrumento diferente. Assim que Dr. craig se afastou, a festa começou...

Uma jovem mulher, esquizofrênica balançava o pandeiro sem parar, tentando chamar atenção, fazendo com que vários dos presentes começassem a tocar seus próprios instrumentos, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

- Parem com isso! Todos vocês! Bando de loucos! Gritou House, perdendo a paciência.

- Hei professor... nós queremos começar a aula, logo! Exclamou um dos pacientes.

"Oh meu deus... eu preciso sair desse lugar, antes que enlouqueça, mais ainda". Pensou House, sentando-se junto ao piano.

Assim que House começou a tocar, os pacientes se calaram, e ficaram admirando-o, era como se a música exercesse um poder hipnótico sobre eles, e House percebeu que aquela era uma ótima maneira de conseguir o que queria.

**Quarto de House**

Naquela noite, após o jantar, House seguiu para o quarto, onde a primeira parte de seu plano seria colocada em prática.

- Seu remédio Dr. House. Disse Kelly, trazendo as pílulas e um copo de água.

- Obrigado. Respondeu ele, fingindo tomar o medicamento.

- Eu preciso ir, boa noite. Falou Kelly, seguindo em direção à porta.

Mas House a impediu de sair, segurando o braço da jovem enfermeira.

- Espere...é Kelly, não é mesmo? Questionou House, tentando distraí-la.

- Sim. Kelly Wakefield. Respondeu ela.

- Então Kelly Wakefield, você é muito... atraente... Provocou ele, aproximando seu corpo do dela.

As pernas de Kelly bambearam ao sentir a respiração dele tão próximo a ela. Seu corpo começou a estremecer, e ela sequer percebeu quando ele colocou a mão no bolso dela, e retirou uma chave dali.

- Você não vai me beijar? Perguntou ela, ao perceber que ele estava se afastando.

- Eu... eu...

Antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa, Kelly inclinou-se sobre ele e o beijou. House correspondeu ao beijo, tentando pensar em Cuddy, mas era impossível confundi-las. E ele a empurrou, quebrando o beijo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Disse ele, engolindo seco.

- Porque não? Eu pensei que... Questionou ela, enfurecida.

- Pensou errado...eu sei o quanto eu sou irresistível, mas sou seu paciente, e você é minha enfermeira, portanto, ponha-se no seu lugar que eu me ponho no meu. Reclamou ele, enquanto se afastava dela.

Assim que Kelly deixou o quarto, com lágrimas nos olhos, House deitou-se na cama triunfante.

- Parte 1 - completada. Espero que aqueles idiotas cumpram a parte deles no plano. Disse ele, sorrindo e balançando a chave.

Assim que tudo ficou quieto no hospital, o plano de House foi colocado em prática por seus colegas. Todos saíram de seus quartos e começaram a tocar seus instrumentos musicais, fazendo barulho pelos corredores. E atraindo a atenção de médicos, enfermeiros e seguranças.

- O que diabos está havendo aqui? Questionou Dr. Craig.

A desordem continuava na sala, e enquanto isso, House levantou-se da cama, e caminhou em direção à garagem do hospital. Aproveitando que os seguranças estavam em peso tentando conter a bagunça na sala de música.

- Pronto, House, você já é quase um homem livre. Exclamou ele, caminhando o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam em direção ao portão de entrada, para o qual tinha roubado a chave da enfermeira Kelly.

Ele continuou caminhando em direção ao portão, quando de repente, escutou tiros vindos da sala de música. Antes que pudesse abrir o portão, House ouviu a sirene da ambulância, que vinha em sua direção.

- Hei, Dr. Manco, entre aí, pensou que ia fugir sozinho não é mesmo? Perguntou o paciente que estava dirigindo a ambulância.

House ficou boquiaberto ao perceber que estava colaborando com a rebelião dos pacientes psiquiátricos que decidiram fugir do hospital, antes que ele pudesse pensar em fugir dali, a porta traseira da ambulância se abriu e o puxaram para dentro do carro.

- Mouse!!! Vamos dar o fora dessa espelunca! Gritou a jovem esquizofrênica da aula de música, que estava acompanhada por mais 3 pacientes do hospital, todos com seus instrumentos musicais nas mãos.

Ao som da 'bandinha psiquiátrica', dentro da ambulância, o motorista pisou no acelerador, derrubou o portão da entrada e partiu em disparada dali. Quando os seguranças finalmente conseguiram conter o restante dos pacientes, já era tarde e o alarme do hospital já havia soado, avisando que os pacientes haviam conseguido escapar.

- Nós estamos livres! Graças ao Dr. Mouse! Exclamou um dos pacientes.

- É House...seu idiota. Respondeu o médico, assustado ao perceber que um havia uma arma nas mãos de um dos pacientes.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO .**


	3. Liberdade?

_**Capítulo 3 - Liberdade**_

**CENSURA : NC-17 PARA LINGUAGEM EXPLÍCITA!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House engoliu seco ao perceber que um de seus colegas de asilo estava segurando uma arma, mas tentou manter a calma, antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

- Nós ficamos no mesmo hospital e eu ainda não sei o nome de nenhum de vocês! Exclamou House, tentando disfarçar.

- Eu sou a Thays, esses são Charles e Michael, e o motorista é o Roger....Falou Thays, segurando o pandeiro na mão esquerda e balançando-o no ar em seguida.

- Muito prazer...Greg House. Mentiu ele, esticando a mão em direção a Michael, que segurava a arma entre elas.

Michael era um jovem de óculos, calvo e estranho. Mas ao perceber que House estava sendo simpático, ele sorriu e estendeu a mão a ele.

- Todo mundo já te conhece...você é o médico louco. Disse Michael, sorrindo desenfreadamente.

A poucos metros da ambulância, soou a sirene do carro de polícia, que se aproximava perigosamente do quinteto.

- Oh meu deus, o que vamos fazer? Questionou Thays, preocupada.

- Eu não quero voltar para aquele lugar, algum de vocês quer? Então façam exatamente o que eu digo! Exclamou House.

- O que por exemplo? Perguntou Roger, o motorista.

- Pisa fundo, só pare quando eu mandar. Avisou House, levantando-se em direção ao banco da frente.

Roger dirigiu o mais rápido que conseguia, ao mesmo tempo, em sentido contrário, uma nova viatura da polícia os emboscou. Não havia para onde fugir.E tiveram que frear a ambulância.

- Saiam dessa ambulância agora mesmo, ou nós vamos atirar! Gritou o policial, no alto falante.

Alguns segundos após o anúncio, a porta traseira da ambulância se abriu, mas a polícia não contava com o que estava presenciando.

- Abaixem as armas e deixem a gente ir...senão o médico morre! Exclamou Michael, apontando a arma para a cabeça de House, enquanto o segurava pelo pescoço.

Miami - Flórida

- Cameron, você viu minha sunga? Eu não lembro onde coloquei....Disse Chase, despreocupado.

A imunologista permaneceu sentada na sala do Hotel onde passava a lua de mel com o marido, sem piscar ao olhar para a televisão.

- Cameron? O que está acontecendo de tão importante? Questionou ele.

- É o House. Contou Cameron, aterrorizada.

Casa de Cuddy

Ela havia acabado de colocar Rachel para dormir, quando o telefone começou a tocar incessantemente.

- Alô? Disse Cuddy.

- Ligue sua Tv na CNN, agora! Ordenou Wilson, do outro lado da linha.

E Cuddy o fez, seguiu em direção a sala e ligou a TV.

- O que aconteceu Wilson? Perguntou ela, antes de ver a cena que se passava na TV.

- Houve uma rebelião no hospital psiquiátrico, eles fugiram e pegaram o House como refém! Contou Wilson, desesperado.

Do outro lado da linha, Cuddy estava paralisada ao ver a imagem de House, com uma arma na cabeça, sendo feito de refém por um lunático. Sem saber o que fazer, ela derrubou o telefone no chão, e levou as mãos aos lábios, tamanho o nervosismo que sentia.

- Cuddy, você está aí? Questionava Wilson, ao telefone, sem obter resposta.

Ela perdeu o chão, suas pernas estremeceram e Cuddy precisou se recostar sobre o sofá, antes que caísse no chão da sala.

- House, meu deus, que isso seja apenas um pesadelo...Implorou ela.

Rota 69 - Arredores de New Jersey

Michael mantinha House sob a mira de sua arma, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

- Então como vai ser, ou vocês abrem caminho e deixam a gente ir ou esse aqui vai acabar mancando só no inferno....Reiterou Michael.

- Por favor, façam o que ele diz...eu sou muito inteligente para morrer, ainda mais nas mãos de um maníaco gordo e careca. Observou House.

- Cale a boca, manco, ou eu vou quebrar todos os seus dentes! Como é que é? Ou vocês deixam a gente ir embora sem nos seguirem ou ele morre! Gritou Michael.

Assustados, os policiais começaram a recuar, quando finalmente Roger entrou na ambulância, e levou House consigo. Segundos depois, a ambulância seguiu seu rumo, de volta New Jersey.

Já era madrugada quando House e seus 'colegas' chegaram na cidade. Era inverno, e o ar fora da ambulância era extremamente congelante.

- Vocês entenderam? A chave está debaixo do tapete...Avisou House, saindo da ambulância.

- Nós vamos deixar o carro aqui? Questionou Thays.

- Claro que sim sua estúpida, você acha que eles não vão encontrar a ambulância? Estamos a apenas alguns minutos de vantagem mas eles estão atrás de nós. Vão para o endereço que te dei, e fiquem por lá. Ordenou House.

- Onde você vai, manco? Vai conseguir andar por aí, nesse frio? Estou congelando! Questionou Roger.

- Porque? Por acaso você quer me carregar no colo? Isso é uma fuga não uma lua de mel! Exclamou House, ironicamente.

House se separou do grupo, e andou sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade, o mais rápido que a dor em sua perna permitia. Começou a nevar em New Jersey, o corpo de House começou a ser recoberto por uma fina chuva de neve, que o resfriava ainda mais.

- Vamos lá House...você já está quase chegando, não morra de hipotermia antes...Disse ele a si mesmo, enquanto caminhava.

Casa de Wilson

O oncologista dormia agitadamente após os acontecimentos vistos na TV, quando ouviu barulhos em sua casa. Ele se levantou lentamente, seguiu em direção à cozinha, e como era pacifista e não possuía nenhuma arma em casa, o único objeto potente o suficiente para derrubar qualquer assaltante era o rolo de macarrão que Amber havia deixado ali. Com o rolo nas mãos, e preparado para o ataque, ele seguiu em direção ao som que estava ouvindo. Era o barulho da maçaneta da porta sendo destrancada.

- Quem está aí? Perguntou Wilson, assustado, preparando-se para bater nos invasores, atrás da porta.

A porta se abriu violentamente e Wilson aproveitou-se para bater com o rolo de macarrão, na primeira pessoa que viu entrar pela porta, que caiu desmaiada ao chão em seguida.

- Oh meu deus! Você! Exclamou Wilson.

Michael, o homem que havia mantido House sob a mira de uma arma, estava desmaiado ao chão. Enquanto Thays, Charles e Roger permaneceram assustados e paralisados junto à porta de Wilson.

- House mandou a gente vir aqui...ele até me disse onde você guardava a chave! Por favor não nos machuque...Implorou Thays, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Wilson.

- O House fez o que? Questionou Wilson, incrédulo, enquanto abaixava o rolo de macarrão.

Casa de Cuddy

Ela se revirava na cama durante aquela madrugada fria. Sua mente e sua preocupação estavam totalmente focados nele. O fato de House estar correndo perigo de vida a perturbava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Controle-se Cuddy, House sabe se defender, ele vai ficar bem...Repetia Cuddy para si mesma, na tentativa de realmente acreditar nisso.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Cuddy finalmente estava conseguindo pegar no sono, sua campainha pulou imediatamente da cama, seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente, ela vestiu o robe vermelho e seguiu em direção à porta, temendo por más notícias. Ao olhar pelo olho mágico, sensações de felicidade e alívio tomaram conta de Lisa Cuddy.

- House, você está bem? O que houve? Questionou ela, abrindo a porta imediatamente.

- Estou congelando aqui fora, posso responder às suas perguntas aí dentro? De preferência em frente á lareira...Respondeu ele.

Cuddy o puxou para dentro de sua casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele estava magro, pálido e os tremores de frio tomavam conta de seu corpo. Cuddy esfregou os braços aquecidos sobre os frios braços de House, na tentativa de aquecê-lo.

- Você está congelado e machucado...O que eles fizeram a você? Disse ela, ao deslizar os dedos sobre o rosto de House.

O contato com o calor que emanava do corpo e das mãos de Cuddy fizeram com que House quisesse mais, ele queria abraçá-la e segurá-la até que o frio terminasse, mas jamais deixaria o orgulho de lado a ponto de admitir seus desejos. Ele simplesmente retirou as mãos dela de seu rosto e seguiu mancando em direção ao sofá da sala.

- Pelo visto você não quer conversar...vou arrumar um banho quente para você e depois acendo a lareira. Avisou Cuddy, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

Assim que ela saiu da sala, House passou a mão no rosto, exatamente onde ela havia tocado anteriormente, e fechou os olhos em seguida.

- Obrigado. Agradeceu ele.

Cansado de permanecer sozinho e com frio na sala, House a seguiu em direção ao quarto, e entrou no banheiro onde ela enchia a banheira com água quente.

- Tire suas roupas, a banheira está quase cheia. Avisou Cuddy.

- Mal pode esperar para me ver nu Dra. Cuddy...Brincou ele.

- Não seja rídiculo, eu só estou tentando aquecer você antes que pegue uma pneumonia. Retrucou ela.

- Quando você vai assumir que não consegue parar de pensar em mim e se preocupar comigo? Questionou House, sarcasticamente, ao se aproximar de Cuddy.

Ela deu mais uns passos na direção de House, ficando perigosamente a mílimetros do corpo do médico.

- É mais fácil você pegar gripe suína do que eu admitr isso. Tire essas roupas, e entre na banheira antes que água Cuddy, puxando o casaco de House rapidamente.

Quando House finalmente se livrou das roupas e entrou na banheira, Cuddy não conseguiu disfarçar ao notar as marcas de feridas sobre seu corpo. Não havia apenas marcas de unhas em suas costas, mas outras marcas, maiores , já cicatrizadas, em ambos os braços de House.

- O que aconteceu? Questionou Cuddy, puxando um dos braços dele, e delizando os dedos sobre as cicatrizes.

House recuou, e puxou seu braço novamente, quebrando o contato.

- Era a única coisa que me fazia esquecer da dor, enquanto eu estava me desintoxicando...Explicou ele.

- Vou ficou 6 meses mutilando a si mesmo e ninguém percebeu? Questionou Cuddy indignada.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Afirmou House.

- O que mais aconteceu com você lá dentro, fale comigo, House! Exclamou Cuddy.

- Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! Gritou ele, assustando Cuddy.

Magoada, ela se afastou dele e se dirigiu em direção à porta do banheiro.

- Não, Cuddy, volte aqui...me desculpe. Disse ele.

- Eu acho melhor você ficar sozinho. Afirmou ela, com tristeza no olhar.

- Por favor, fique aqui comigo, eu preciso de você....Pediu House, levantando-se da banheira com o corpo molhado e seguindo em direção à ela.

Ele havia dito as palavras mágicas, que foram suficientes para que Cuddy se aproximasse novamente dele.

- Fique aí, ou você vai inundar o meu banheiro...Ordenou ela.

Assim que ela se aproximou, House deitou-se na banheira, encheu as mãos de água e jogou na direção de Cuddy, deixando-a toda molhada.

- Isso não foi engraçado House! Exclamou ela, colocando as mãos dentro da banheira para participar da brincadeira.

House estava completamente nu, com o corpo coberto apenas pela água quente da banheira quando Cuddy colocou as mãos no espaço ocupado por seu corpo, jogou um pouco de água sobre o rosto dele, e acabou tocando seu corpo sutilmente. Ao senti-la cada pelo do corpo de House se arrepiou. Ela percebeu o quanto o estava provocando, deslizou as mãos sobre seus ombros lentamente, e o sentiu estremecer sob suas mãos.

- O que você está fazendo? Questionou ele, sem conseguir se controlar.

Ela pegou um pouco de sabão, despejou sobre uma esponja e começou a passar pelas costas de House.

- Tentando te dar um banho...Respondeu ela, esfregando a esponja pelas costas dele.

A respiração de House começou a ficar ofegante, quando Cuddy jogou água sobre ele, retirando todo o sabão de seu corpo e substituiu a esponja por seus lábios. Ela percorreu a nuca de House com a língua, descendo por suas costas, e percorrendo seus braços em seguida.

- Um banho de saliva? Perguntou ele, perdendo a razão.

- A saliva tem efeito anti-séptico e curativo...Explicou ela, continuando seu trabalho.

- E afrodisíaco também, se é que você já não sabia disso. Brincou House, pegando uma das mãos de Cuddy e levando em direção à zona erógena de seu corpo, que estava totalmente enrijecida, esperando pelo toque dela.

Cuddy recuou antes de tocá-lo ali. Pegou novamente a esponja, e passou sobre a área, provocando-o. Apenas o suave material da esponja separava a pele de House das mãos de Cuddy. Ela passou a esponja por toda a extensão dele, lentamente, não deixando escapar nenhuma área. House levou as mãos junto à dela, pressionando-a sobre ele, tamanho o desejo que sentia por ela.

- Me toque...por favor Cuddy, você não tem idéia do quanto isso pode ser dolorido...Implorou ele, tentando separar a esponja da mão de Cuddy.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta, retirou as mãos de dentro da banheira, e lançou um olhar malicioso a ele.

- Você está com dor? O que eu posso fazer para melhorar isso? Disse ela, em tom provocante.

- Não é hora para brincadeira Cuddy, continue o que você começou! Exclamou House, perdendo a paciência.

- Acho que você pode continuar, afinal você é manco, não tetraplégico...Respondeu Cuddy, levantando-se do chão e jogando a esponja dentro da banheira.

- Volte aqui mulher! Você ainda tem muito o que esfregar! Reclamou ele.

- Esfregue-se sozinho...você ainda tem duas mãos. Retrucou ela, deixando-o sozinho dentro do banheiro.

Casa de Wilson

- Então House foi o responsável pela fuga do hospício? Perguntou Wilson, incrédulo.

- Hospício não, hospital psiquiátrico, o único louco lá era o House, você não tem noção das coisas que ele fazia. Disse Thays, que brincava batendo o garfo no copo de refrigerante que Wilson havia dado a ela.

- Shiii, calem a boca! Exclamou Michael, perturbado.

- Que foi? Eles estão falando com você de novo? Perguntou Roger.

- Quem está falando com quem? Questionou Wilson, assustado.

- O Michael é o cara que pode falar com pessoas mortas, ele já me mandou uma mensagem da minha vó...antes dela morrer, isso não é inacreditável? Disse Roger, sorrindo compulsivamente.

- Claro. Respondeu Wilson, arregalando os olhos e virando um copo de suco de maracujá para acalmar os ânimos.

- Não beba isso! Gritou Michael, jogando o copo de Wilson no chão.

- Que foi Roger, porque ele não pode beber? Questionou Thays.

- Porque está envenenado! Os espíritos me disseram que está envenenado! Explicou Michael.

- House, você me deixou sozinho com um bando de loucos...eu vou matar você! Repetia Wilson, em voz baixa, para que só ele escutasse.

De repente, a campainha de Wilson tocou, incessantemente.

- Quem está aí? Questionou Wilson, antes de abrir a porta.

- É a polícia! Abra a porta, nós temos certeza de que os fugitivos do hospital psiquiátrico estão aí dentro! Gritaram os policiais.

- Não! Eu não vou voltar para lá, nunca! Gritou Michael.

Antes que os policiais arrombassem a porta, Michael sacou a arma e puxou Wilson pelo pescoço, apontando a arma sobre sua têmpora. E a porta de Wilson foi arrombada em seguida.

- Abaixem as armas, abaixem as armas ou o vesgo morre! Gritava Michael.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3.**


	4. Fugindo da Verdade

**Capítulo 4 - Fugindo da Verdade**

_**Depois de uma longa espera, aqui vai mais um cap...sorry gente, mas não tinha dado tempo...obrigada a todas que estão lendo, só continuo por causa de vcs!**_

_**PS: Essa fic está servindo para descarregar minha raiva em relação aos spoilers da sexta temporada...vai tudo acontecer do MEU jeito hahaha.**_

**MATURE CONTENT.....linguagem e cenas explíticas à frente pessoas, estão avisados....**

**NANI BETA QUERIDA...OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ VC É A MELHOR!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Abaixem as armas, ou o vesgo morre!! Gritava Michael, sem parar.

Wilson estava paralisado, suas pernas estremeceram e ele suava frio, nunca havia sentido tanto medo em sua vida.

- Por favor, façam o que ele diz, eu não quero morrer...não sem antes tirar satisfação com o maldito responsável por essa situação! Exclamou Wilson, com as mãos para cima.

Enquanto isso, Thays rastejava pelo chão da sala, entre os móveis, sem ser vista, até que se aproximou das pernas de Michael e lhe deu uma forte mordida no calcanhar.

-Ahhhh! Gritou ele, tirando por alguns instantes a arma da cabeça de Wilson.

Aproveitando a situação, a polícia atirou, e Wilson se afastou do paciente psiquiátrico, que levou um tiro na testa e caiu ensanguentado sobre o chão da sala.

- Oh meu deus, vocês mataram ele! Gritou Wilson, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Ele ia atirar em você, onde estão os outros? Eles estão aqui não é mesmo? Perguntava o policial, enquanto revistava a sala.

Sem responder uma palavra, Wilson agaixou-se ao lado de Michael, pegou a arma entre as mãos e não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

- Vocês atiraram no pobre coitado! Ele está morto! Ele nem estava armado...oh meu deus, a arma é de brinquedo! Pronunciou o oncologista, incrédulo.

- Do que você está falando? Disse um dos policiais, enquanto os outros vasculhavam a casa em busca dos fugitivos.

Roger estava escondido debaixo do lençol da cama de Wilson, e Charles teve a brilhante idéia de se esconder dentro do guarda-roupas do médico. A dupla foi facilmente encontrada pelos policiais.

- Chefe, encontramos esses dois no quarto...Avisou o policial.

- E quanto aos outros dois? O médico e a louca? Questionou o detetive Jack

- Nenhum sinal deles. Respondeu o policial.

- Doutor Wilson, nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui, ok? Se você disser que atiramos em um louco com uma arma de brinquedo, vou te acusar de cúmplice na fuga desses doidos, e isso vai te custar um bom tempo na cadeira e a sua licença médica, o que você prefere? Ameaçou o detetive.

- Isso é uma ameaça? E quanto aos meus direitos? Indagou Wilson, tentando se manter calmo.

- Nós vamos te deixar em paz, se você cooperar. Disse o detetive.

Eles encerraram as buscas dentro da casa de Wilson, já que não haviam encontrado mais ninguém. Assim que os policiais se retiraram, e levaram o corpo de teve a certeza de que estava mais encrencado do que imaginava, e só havia um grande culpado nessa história, e ele se chamava Gregory House.

Para relaxar o oncologista decidiu tomar um banho quente, tentando se aquecer naquela madrugada turbulenta. Ao sair do banho, só de toalha, ele seguiu para o quarto, abriu sua gaveta de roupas íntimas e não encontrou uma cueca sequer dentro da gaveta.

- Mas que diabo é isso? Onde estão minhas cuecas? Questionou Wilson.

- Procurando por isso? Disse uma voz feminina do outro lado do quarto.

Thays segurava uma das cuecas de Wilson entre as mãos e a balançava no ar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, com a minha...roupa íntima! Exclamou Wilson, enfurecido.

- É tão macia...tem um cheiro tão bom...que amaciante você usa? Perguntou a jovem.

Wilson se aproximou da garota e retirou a roupa íntima das mãos dela.

- Não é amaciante...é talco, eu sou alérgico a amaciante...Afirmou ele, envergonhado.

- Se você me deixar ficar escondida aqui eu prometo lavar todas as suas roupas e passar talco em todas as suas cuecas! Posso ser uma ótima dona de casa, eu até aprendi a fritar ovos enquanto estive internada lá no hospital...Contou Thays.

- Eu não posso deixar você aqui, olhe o que aconteceu com seu amigo, ele está morto! Disse Wilson, desesperado.

- Ele não era meu amigo, eu salvei sua vida você me deve uma. Avisou Thays.

- Como você fugiu dos policiais? Eles vasculharam a casa toda! Questionou Wilson.

- Já ouviu falar de suborno...Comentou Thays, sentando-se no sofá da sala de Wilson, enquanto colocava os pés sobre a mesa de centro e comia um pacote de salgadinho furtado da dispensa do médico.

- Você subornou o policial? Com o que? Perguntou ele.

- Na verdade, em prática, você subornou o policial...eu simplesmente achei a chave reserva do seu carro dentro da gaveta de cuecas e dei pro policial...Explicou Thays.

- Você fez o que? Questionou Wilson, enfurecido.

- Pense pelo lado bom, você perdeu um carro mas ganhou uma amiga! Disse Thays, abrindo os braços na direção de Wilson.

Enquanto isso, na saída do prédio, um dos policiais saia dirigindo o carro de Wilson, ao mostrar a identificação para o porteiro, ele foi obrigado a deixá-lo seguir viagem.

Wilson desceu até a garagem, mas quando chegou ao porteiro, já era tarde demais.

- Meu carro! Gritou ele, furioso.

- Ele me disse que o carro era evidência e ele precisava levá-lo, que o senhor tinha lhe dado a chave. Explicou o porteiro.

- House, você vai me pagar, com juros e correção monetária, assim que eu descobrir onde você está! Exclamou Wilson.

Casa de Cuddy

- Você é a personificação do diabo...Lisa Cuddy. Disse House, ao se aproximar dela, que estava deitada perto da lareira.

- Muito obrigada pelo elogio..Já se aqueceu? Perguntou Cuddy, provocando-o.

- Não o suficiente..Avisou ele, aproximando seu corpo do dela.

Ao sentir a respiração de House perto de seu rosto, Cuddy se esquivou.

- House, não é hora para isso. Primeiro você tem várias coisas para me explicar. Começou ela.

- Como o que? Disse ele.

- Como você conseguiu fugir dos outros pacientes, eles estavam ameaçando você com uma arma! Exclamou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Primeiro o sexo, depois a explicação...Pediu ele, encostando sua testa sobre a a dela.

- Primeiro a explicação! Reiterou ela.

- Oh, quer dizer que se eu me explicar, você faz sexo comigo? Podemos falar durante o sexo? Perguntou ele, passando sua barba pelo pescoço de Cuddy.

- Pare com isso House, você não tem idéia do quanto eu estava preocupada com você, o mínimo que você me deve é uma explicação! Dizia Cuddy, empurrando-o com os braços.

- Mulheres...querendo abrir a boca nos momentos mais inadequados. Comentou House, insatisfeito.

- Inadequados? E por acaso qual momento você considera adequado para que eu abra a boca? Questionou Cuddy enfurecida, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Quando meu ziper estiver aberto você pode abrir a boca. Respondeu ele, sem papas na língua.

- Isso não foi engraçado House, comece a falar ou vou te obrigar a sair mancando por aquela porta, não importa o quanto esteja frio lá fora. Avisou Cuddy.

- Porque você tem que ser tão má? Disse ele, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Porque você tem que ser tão...tão...Tentou falar Cuddy,

- Inteligente? Charmoso? Irresistível? Questionou ele, chegando tão perto do rosto de Cuddy que sua barba começou a encostar em sua bochecha.

- Na verdade eu iria dizer...insuportável, arrogante e idiota. Retrucou ela, virando o rosto.

- Você começou! Eu estava tentando tomar um banho e você me provocou, isso não é justo Dra. Cuddy. Pronunciou House, em tom sincero.

- Qual o problema de me contar como você conseguiu escapar daqueles pacientes psiquiátricos? Ele te fizeram refém, como você fugiu? Questionou Cuddy.

- Eu dei a eles o que eles precisavam...Explicou House.

- Eles precisavam do que exatamente? Perguntou Cuddy, curiosa.

- Do endereço do Wilson. Afirmou House, jogando-se no sofá da sala de Cuddy.

- Você fez o que? Questionou Cuddy, incrédula.

- Eles precisavam de um lugar para se esconder, então eu dei o endereço do Wilson. Continuou House.

- Você mandou um bando de loucos armados para a casa do seu melhor amigo? Isso é insano demais, até para você! Vou ligar para o Wilson, espero que ele ainda esteja vivo...Disse Cuddy, pegando o telefone.

-Oras, eu só me lembrava do seu endereço e do endereço do Wilson, você preferia que os tivesse mandado para cá? Vamos lá Cuddy, solte esse telefone, eu tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para você segurar...Pediu House, fazendo-se de ingênuo.

- Cale a boca!

Cuddy tentou sem sucesso ligar para a casa do amigo, ninguém atendia ao telefone.

- Ele não está atendendo. Eu vou ligar para a polícia...Avisou Cuddy.

- Não, não faça isso, eles virão atrás de mim. Eu não quero voltar para lá Cuddy...Implorou House.

- Mas, House eles estão armados, o Wilson pode estar em perigo. Lembrou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Ele não está em perigo, eles não são perigosos e não estão armados. Contou House, finalmente.

- Como assim? Questionou ela.

- Foi tudo um plano, para escaparmos daquele lugar, a arma é de brinquedo. Explicou ele.

- Você planejou tudo isso, House?

- Sim e não. Eu planejava fugir sozinho.

Ela ficou estarrecida ao perceber que tudo havia sido um plano. Mais uma vez House a havia enganado.

- Cuddy eu...Disse ele, esticando o braço para tocá-la.

- Fique longe de mim House, isso já foi o suficiente. Pediu ela, afastando-se dele e seguindo em direção à porta.

- Deixe-me explicar...Tentou House.

- Vá embora, eu não quero ser responsável por esconder um fugitivo. Falou Cuddy, abrindo a porta para que ele saísse.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Avisou ele, empurrando a porta que ela havia aberto e jogando o corpo de Cuddy contra ela.

- Quem você pensa que é House? Disse ela, tentando se esquivar da proximidade dele.

- O homem que você quer. Afirmou ele, desatando o nó que prendia o robe vermelho no corpo de Cuddy.

- Eu não quero você. Mentiu ela, deixando que ele notasse as curvas de seu corpo debaixo da camisola de renda que ela usava sob o robe.

- Mentirosa...Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Você é o mentiroso aqui, me solte. Ordenou ela, ainda tentando se afastar.

- Não sou mais seu empregado, não preciso fazer o que você manda. Explicou ele, ajoelhando-se à frente de Cuddy.

- Desde quando você fazia o que eu mandava? Respodeu ela, tentando não se render ao sentir os lábios de House sobre a parte interna de sua coxa.

- Você vai me bater porque eu fui desobediente? Brincou ele, subindo os lábios na direção da virilha de Cuddy.

- House, pare...Suspirou ela, ao sentir o toque das mãos dele sobre sua calcinha, tentando retirá-la em movimentos bruscos.

Antes que House pudesse continuar o que estava fazendo, a campainha de Cuddy começou a tocar incessantemente.

- Quem está aí? Perguntou Cuddy, fazendo com que House se levantasse.

- É a polícia, nós recebemos uma denúncia anônima dizendo que um dos fugitivos da clínica psiquiátrica Mayfield está aí dentro, por favor abra a porta! Exclamou um dos policiais.

- House, e agora? Sussurrou Cuddy.

- Bem, se eu não fosse manco, esse seria o momento certo para começar a correr....Disse House.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da rua, uma figura misteriosa se escondia atrás da árvore, sorrindo, afinal seu plano estava sendo um sucesso.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4.**


	5. A Descoberta

**Capítulo 5 - A descoberta**

**Pode conter spoilers sobre a Sexta temporada...**

**

* * *

-House, acho melhor você se esconder em algum lugar, eu vou abrir a porta e conversar com eles. Avisou Cuddy.**

- Você está louca? Vai abrir a porta vestida desse jeito? Esses caras não veem uma mulher há séculos, sabe qual a diferença entre você e um donut gigante para eles? Nenhuma! Exclamou House, furioso.

- Eu ja sou bem grandinha e sei cuidar de mim mesma, ou você prefere abrir a porta e voltar para a clínica? Ou melhor, responder a processo por iniciar quadrilha? Questionou Cuddy.

- Você me convenceu...abra essa maldita porta, eu vou me esconder. Disse ele, seguindo em direção ao esconderijo.

Assim que Cuddy abriu a porta, vestindo seu robe provocante, os policiais logo ficaram sem graça ao perceber que a haviam perturbado.

- Me desculpe doutora Cuddy, é que nós recebemos uma denúncia...Disse um dos policiais, fitando o decote de seu robe.

- Já é tarde, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã, não tem nenhum fugitivo nessa casa. Acho que a pessoa que denunciou deve ter se enganado. Completou ela, fechando ainda mais o robe para que o policial parasse de fitá-la. Ela odiava admitir que House tinha razão.

- Precisamos vasculhar a casa. Continuou o policial.

- A não ser que você tenha um mandato judicial, o que eu duvido, poderá entrar aqui. Já disse, eu estava dormindo, não tem ninguém aqui e se vocês me derem licença e voltarem aqui com um mandato poderão procurar o que quiserem, onde quiserem. Boa noite. Terminou ela, batendo a porta, nervosamente.

Cuddy respirou fundo, com as costas sobre a porta, esperando que os policiais se retirassem. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia saltar de seu peito. House. Mais uma vez ele. Sempre ele.

- House! Onde você está? Sussurrou ela, ao ver que os policiais haviam deixado sua casa.

- House? Apareça! Eles já foram embora...Não é hora para brincarmos de esconde-esconde...Continuou Cuddy, procurando-o pela casa.

Cuddy se abaixou para procurar por ele embaixo de sua cama, e deu um grito ao notar a figura dele levantando o lençol da cama do lado aposto ao seu.

- Esse não é um bom lugar para se procurar um aleijado...Avisou House, sarcástico.

- Não foi engraçado. Porque você não respondeu quando te chamei? Questionou ela.

- Precisava me certificar de que eles realmente tinham ido embora. Afirmou ele, jogando-se sobre a cama de Cuddy.

- Você não está achando que vai dormir na minha cama não é mesmo House? Perguntou ela, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura.

- Eu não vejo nenhum outro lugar quente e macio por aqui, você vê? Brincou ele, enfiando-se debaixo do lençol.

- Não é seguro para você aqui, eles vão voltar, com um mandato! Exclamou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Não essa noite, o que faz com que aqui seja o lugar mais seguro para ficar. Explicou ele.

- Você não pode dormir aqui...ache o Wilson. Eu te levo até lá. Disse Cuddy, preocupada.

- Que foi Dra Cuddy, está com medo de não resistir aos meus encantos? Provocou House.

- As coisas mudaram durante esses meses House, tem muita coisa que você precisa saber. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Sou um fugitivo cansado. Vamos dormir. Pediu ele, batendo com as mãos sobre o colchão para que ela se deitasse ao seu lado.

- Vou dormir no sofá. Me chame se precisar. Avisou ela, pegando um cobertor e um travesseiro.

House não estava conseguindo entender a reação de Cuddy, depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, porque ela agiria daquela forma? De qualquer jeito, ele se rendeu ao cansaço e caiu no sono, sentindo seu cheiro, como se ela estivesse ali, ao seu lado na cama.

- Porque você está me evitando Cuddy? Porque? É algum tipo de brincadeira ou mais alguma charada para que eu possa resolver? Disse ele, segundos antes de pegar no sono.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto Cuddy tentava se ajeitar no sofá para dormir, apesar da preocupação com House não permitir que ela pegasse no sono, ela ouviu gritos vindo de seu quarto.

- Não, parem com isso! Minha perna dói! Eu preciso de remédios...me soltem...me tirem daqui!!! Por favor me tirem daqui!! Gritava House, sonhando.

- Shiiii, acabou House, acabou...eu estou aqui! Acorde! Exclamou Cuddy, abraçando-o enquanto ele se debatia.

Assim que House abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Cuddy, percebeu que estava tendo mais um daqueles pesadelos.

- Eu estou aqui...Repetia ela, enxugando com as mãos o suor que escorria pela testa de House.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Gregory House chorou. As lágrimas escorriam de sua face e molhavam o pijama de Cuddy. Era um choro silencioso, porém comovente. Cuddy segurou o rosto de House entre as mãos, aplicando-lhe um beijo na testa, enquanto deitava ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu não quero voltar para lá Cuddy, por favor, me ajude....Implorou ele, apertando o corpo dela para junto do seu.

- O que eles fizeram com você, me diga...Pediu Cuddy, tentando conter as próprias lágrimas.

- Você já não viu o suficiente? Perguntou ele, levantando as mangas da blusa e a barra da calça para mostrar as cicatrizes.

- Eu quero ouvir de você...Continuou ela.

- Eu estava louco, com dor, tudo que eu precisava era de Vicodin...eu acordava afogado no meu próprio vômito. Tudo que eu queria era escapar dali...eles me amarraram, minhas mãos, meus pés, mas eu sempre conseguia me soltar, não importa o quando me machucasse para isso.

Enquanto ele contava, apertava ainda mais o corpo de Cuddy contra o seu, se assegurando de que ela não iria deixá-lo.

- Eu não vou deixar que você volte para lá...Prometo. Custe o que custar. Prometeu Cuddy.

- Preciso de você...Cuddy...preciso de você....Pediu ele, levando o rosto em direção ao dela.

House a beijou suavemente nos lábios, e Cuddy tentou recuar. Sua mente a mandava recuar, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

- House, pare, eu não posso fazer isso...

- Você também quer isso...eu sinto...Respondeu ele, beijando-a novamente nos lábios, mais profundamente dessa vez, introduzindo sua língua no interior da boca de Cuddy.

Dessa vez ela se esquivou, empurrando-o, desvencilhando-se dele.

- Eu não posso...por favor, não teste meus limites. Suplicou ela, tentando se controlar.

Ela deixou o quarto, fugindo dele, mais uma vez. House sentou-se na cama, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Alguns minutos depois, a seguiu em direção a sala.

Cuddy estava deitada no sofá, com os olhos abertos, pensativa.

- Também não consegue dormir? Questionou ele.

- Não. Respondeu ela.

- O quarto está frio sem você. Avisou ele, cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem...daqui a pouco a Rachel acorda e eu preciso alimentá-la. Vamos fazer um acordo...você promete se comportar? Perguntou ela.

- E desde quando eu não me comporto? Respondeu ele, dizendo-se ofendido.

- Venha aqui...tem lugar para nós dois. Afirmou ela, dando espaço para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado no sofá.

House deitou-se ali, e Cuddy colocou o cobertor sobre eles, Ela o abraçou, firmemente, beijou-lhe o rosto se recostou sobre a curva dos ombros de House.

- Nós vamos para a Flórida...Avisou ela.

- O que? Questionou ele.

- Eu e Wilson temos uma conferencia marcada por lá. Seria o lugar perfeito para escondermos você. Por um tempo... Comentou ela.

- Ok...Eu estou mesmo precisando pegar um bronzeado. Respondeu ele,sorrindo levemente e pegando no sono em seguida.

Casa de Cuddy - Manhã seguinte

Quando House acordou, Cuddy já havia feito o café e estava combinando com a babá sobre o que fazer com Rachel enquanto ela estivesse fora.

- Não deixe que ela durma depois das 8! Muito cuidado com os vidros, e material de limpeza...Dizia Cuddy.

Assim que ele se levantou do sofá, a campainha tocou.

- Deixe que eu atendo! Melhor você se Cuddy.

No instante em que ela viu pelo olho mágico quem era o visitante, Cuddy engoliu seco, suas pernas tremeram, mas ela não tinha escapatória. Abriu a porta.

- Oi querida, vim te desejar uma boa viagem, não pensou que eu deixaria você viajar sem me despedir, não é mesmo? Disse Lucas, entregando-lhe um bouquet de flores e beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Claro que não. Eu ia ligar para você...mas...não tive tempo. Explicou ela.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? Quero ver a Rachel, como ela está? Perguntou Lucas, entrando na casa.

- Ela está ótima. Linda. Afirmou Cuddy, ainda engolindo seco.

Do quarto, House ouviu toda a conversa. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Fechou os olhos, na esperança de que aquilo fosse apenas mais um pesadelo.

Contou até 10, inutilmente. Lucas continuava ali, chamando Cuddy de querida, beijando-a no rosto, trazendo flores para ela. Ele não conseguiu se segurar, saiu do quarto e caminhou o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, para longe dali.

- House, onde você está indo...House! Exclamou Cuddy, correndo para alcançá-lo.

Ignorando a presença de Lucas, ela segurou-o por um dos braços, impedindo que ele abrisse a porta.

- De volta à clínica, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído. Afirmou House, magoado.

- Me deixe explicar...Pediu ela.

- Você não me deve explicações...você não me deve nada, afinal, eu sou apenas um lunático insano que trabalhou para você...Adeus Cuddy. Disse House, soltando-se dela e abrindo a porta.

E ela o observou, caminhando pela rua, sem rumo, magoado, e dessa vez a culpa era exclusivamente dela.

- Me desculpe House, mas não posso esperar por você a vida toda...Disse ela a si mesma, enquanto ele se afastava.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5.**


End file.
